1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having EMI shielding layers.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) means a phenomenon that high frequency noise generated from electronic circuits or electronic systems affects the performance of other circuits or other systems. EMI may also adversely affect humans. Typically, attempts to suppress EMI include designing electronic circuits (or electronic systems) to prevent the generation of high frequency noise, shielding the electronic circuits (or the electronic systems) to prevent the propagation of high frequency noise, and so on.